


Yurio!! On Ice??

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Podium family shenanigans :) [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domesticity, Family, Gen, Gifts, Happy Ending, Married Life, Retirement, Yuri is like their son, anxiety (not Yuuri's), family life, family love, fears, oveer thinking, slight angst, solo ice skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Yuuri decides to leave the ice for good and Yurio doesnt know how to deal with his feelings at the situation.





	

“Tadaima”

“Okaeri”

As usual, Yuuri was already in the kitchen when Yurio arrived home. He had been living with the idiots couple for about five years now. And he had no intention of leaving any time soon (mind you, he had had the decency to ask if they wanted him to move out when he turned 18, but the look on the two adults faces was almost panicked. Good, he didn’t really wanna leave, but he HAD to ask, right?).

In the meantime, he had graduated high school and entered college (not that he was keeping a regular student's schedule, but he was doing good). Everyone seemed rather proud at him for it and he was determined not to let them down.

And by them, it meant Yuuri. Viktor too, but the Japanese skater was his main source of inspiration (again, something he would never say out loud).

He had gotten used to the Japanese greeting by the time he had lived at the house for a month, once he dared asking what the words meant. He dropped the duffel bag by the door, took off his shoes (a habit Yuuri brought with himself and that Viktor adopted quickly) and walked into the kitchen.

To his surprise, the two skaters – or rather, skater and coach – were cooking together. Though it is fair to clarify that Viktor was _never_ in charge of anything _complex_ , almost burning the house down once on his own.

“I just said you need to cut the potatoes in smaller squares, that way it will be easier to mash them for the mashes potstoes salad later” Yuuri was explaining to a rather annoyed Viktor.

“I don’t know why you keep letting him help. He is beyond hopeless in the kitchen! There are burnt marks in the wall that prove so!” said Yurio, rolling his eyes and pointing in the direction of said burnt marks on the wall behind the stove.

Viktor just glared at the teen – was he still a teen at age 20? – and kept working on the potatoes.

“Yuri, give him a break! At least he is trying. Now, dinner will be ready soon, could you set the table please?” Yuuri gave him a _do-something-useful-and-don’t-make-my-life-harder_ sort of look as he pointed to where the cutlery and china were kept.

“Yes, mom” came the teen’s retort which earned him a snort from Yuuri and a chuckle from Viktor.

“Thought we weren’t your parents” Viktor’s voice barely keeping his amusement at bay.

“At this point, it’s easier just to go along with you, old man” Yuuri’s long and exhausted sigh made the two Russian’s laugh.

“You would be bored to death without us!”

“Maybe, my love, but at least I wouldn’t be aging prematurely” came Yuuri’s amused complaint.

Soon enough they were all sitting at the table, eating dinner and chatting calmly. Mostly, as usual, about skating.

“So, this new kid will be in the adult’s division next year. I think he is good, but he is too cocky for his own good”

“Takes one to know one” Viktor said under his breath and Yurio scowled at him. _If only looks could kill_ Yuuri thought.

“Hey! I wasn’t that bad. JJ was ten times worse!” There was no conflict here. The married couple openly agreed with their adopted son. “Anyway, when he starts next year, Yuuri and I can knock him down a peg or two”

The silence that followed that statement forced Yurio to look up from his plate. He looked at the two adults and saw them looking at each other with an expression Yuri couldn’t really place. Viktor nodded at Yuuri to talk and his namesake took a deep breath before turning towards the blonde.

“I won’t be competing next season Yurio. I will announce my retirement after the GPF, regardless of my results”

Yurio was frozen, trying to make sense to what he had just heard. It was a joke, right?

“What?” his confused brain couldn’t muster another sound. It had even forgotten about the food that was on his fork, half-way to his mouth, which was agape in confusion.

“It’s time. My stamina isn’t what it used to be, and keeping up with training is draining me out. My joints hurt and I wanna go out with a bang, you know? Not because I hurt myself and I can’t skate anymore. I wanna be able to keep doing it for fun and to help coach.”

Yurio heard all the words, they made perfect sense, and he knew that it had become difficult for the brunette to keep up with his training sessions lately. Also, he didn’t want the guy to hurt himself forcing something that he had already kept up for way longer than many other skaters.

Even more, he knew this time was coming. He was aware that it soon would be just him on the ice. It just never dawned on him how alarmingly close that time really was.

“Yurio, you ok?” Yuuri brought him back from his thoughts. He closed his mouth, put the fork down and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Is this definite? When did you come to this decision?” _How on earth hadn’t he heard of anything until now?_

“Yeah. I started to think about it after my first GPF classification competition” he looked determined, remembering the event with a fond smile. He had been amazing, breaking yet another record and taking gold over Phichit and Guang-Hong. “As soon as I got of the podium, I basically let Viktor carry me. I had never been that sore in my life. It’s just the right time” The smile he gave him was sincere. He was sure and determined and, suddenly, Yurio couldn’t take it anymore. He agreed to the news with a nod and finished his dinner. He was on cleaning duty, so as soon as the others finished their plates, he cleaned up and set the dishwasher before turning in, his head too busy to actually go to bed.

He laid in his bed until exhaustion claimed him from his thoughts. He was overwhelmed and, if he were truly honest, just sad that his rival was about to take his last bow before a cheering crowd.

* * *

Next morning, Yurio was gone by 5 and at the rink by 5.20. He skated alone, letting his thoughts swirl in his mind freely while he tried to act like an adult.

_It is fucking time! He is 29! He is no child and his body is not that of a kid anymore! I can see he is tired! I can see he is making a huge effort to finish this season! So, why the hell I’m this god damn angry!_

He knew he was being petty. And it’s not like it was a half-hearted decision. God knows the guy overthinks everything he does. So why were his feelings making him feel like a childish excuse of a man?

 _It’s not as if he were to leave me behind or anything, right?_ And with this train of thought in mind, he considered the _oh-so-terrifying_ possibility of Yuuri going back to Japan. And that meant Viktor going too. They were married after all and he had family back there. _But they were his coaches, they wouldn’t just leave him behind, right?_ His thoughts were getting the best of him as he cruised the ice under his skates. Was this how Yuuri felt every time his anxiety took over? Because if it were, he had just gained a new-found sense of respect for the Japanese man.

He had just stopped by the barrier to catch his breath when someone swung his water bottle at him.

“It’s not even 7 in the morning. How long have you been here?” Viktor’s voice had a casual tone mixed with a  tinge of worry that wouldn’t fool anyone.

“I needed to think. I guess the ice helps me do that.”

“Like Yuuri. The amount of times I’ve had to come get him here or even back when we were at the Ice Castle” Yurio stiffen at the mention of their rink back in Japan and the reaction didn’t go unnoticed.

“What about Yuuri’s retirement is giving you a hard time?”

“And here I thought I had managed to seem ok with it last night” Yurio commented bitterly.

“You are not that good a liar.”

Where was he supposed to start? He was feeling overwhelmed, to say the least. So, he started small, with what seemed to be the simplest of his concerns.

“I feel like everyone is leaving me alone.”

Confusion was clearly written all over Viktor’s face, so Yurio decided to elaborate.

“You retired, not surprise there, you were ancient when you did” Viktor was about to complain but Yuri didn’t give him room to speak “Then, Georgi left the ice and Chris. And I know the rest will be going soon too, everyone has already reached 25, give or take. Skaters don last that long on the competitive field. But I guess that Katsudon leaving just hit me harder than any of the rest” he finished, not sure he was making much sense.

“And how do you think Yuuri felt when I retired?” the question took the young skater of guard.

“What do you mean? He was nothing but supportive!”

“Yes. But one night, about a week after we talked and I had made my mind about it, I woke up to an empty bed and a very distraught fiancé skating his worries away here” Yurio looked around. How many skaters had done the same in search of peace of mind?

“He didn’t wanna worry you”

“Exactly. Though not finding him there in the middle of the night almost gave me a heart attack” the over dramatic gesture over his heart caused Yuri to snort, relaxing a bit afterwards.

“God, so he is as selfish as I am” Yurio had a grim smile on his face as he looked down at the ice under his blades.

“Wrong. Neither of you are selfish. But changes are hard and it just means that you both lose something that has always been there for you. Someone to look up to and, one way or the other, show you the way.”

It somehow made sense. And made Yuri feel a little bit better.

“And did it happen to you to?” No biting remarks. The old man was being honest and keeping his taunting for a less serious opportunity, so Yurio was determined to take advantage of the situation.

“Yes. When I was just starting off as a senior. What else is bugging you?”

“Well…” this was even more difficult. It meant showing his most private side to a man that normally tormented him for it. But, did he really have a choice? Yes. Was it going to help? No. So, he just plucked up all the courage he could muster and spoke “What are you two planning to do now?”

“We haven’t decided. He has a couple of things he would like to do once he has the time, but nothing has been set in stone yet. Why?”

Looking at anything but Viktor, he swallowed his pride as he said “are you two going back to Japan?”

 _Oh, so that was it?_ Viktor thought, clarity dawning on him suddenly. “Yes, at some point. I mean, I am coaching you and he is considering maybe getting a master’s degree. In the long run, we plan to settle down in japan to be near his family. Not yet though, probably in a few years” He bit his tongue so he wouldn’t mock the blonde when he was finally opening up to him.

“When you do, could you give me enough time to prepare for it? Like a year or so?” he felt so vulnerable, showing the silver-haired man his weakneses like this, but it was now or never.

“I think we can arrange something. But given that Yakov was letting me coach you full time, I was considering taking you with us. Anyhow, that is still a long way away into the future.”

Yurio looked out the big paneled windows of the rink at the rising sun as he mused over the answers he had just gotten. Yes, he was retiring. Yes, he was allowed to feel a little bit lonely. No, they weren’t going anywhere (yet).  No, they weren’t going to leave him behind (if he wanted to go with them – Yes, he did, he would just never say it aloud).

“Thanks…for not messing with me” Yurio was looking away, but Viktor could tell his face had gotten a very _Yuuri_ shade of red.

“I know I mess with you a lot, but I do care. If there is anything else you want to ask, now’s your time”

“I got an idea for his retiring gift, would you help me set it up?” The mischief and sparkle in Yurio’s eyes was contagious.

“Ok, but it better be good”

“You bet it is Oldman”

They burst out laughing at the odd exchange, both having relaxed and finally feeling like they could breathe again. They were barely composing themselves when Yuuri walked in, with a rather annoyed look on his face.

“Viktor! If you are leaving ahead of me, leave me a god damn note!” The other two look at each other before they cracked up again. “What’s so funny?!” Yuuri was simply baffled at this point.

“Sorry, he won’t do it again. Now get on the ice, if you are leaving it for good, you better take gold with you or I’m going to make you stay another season!”

Regardless of the confusion he still felt, relief won over Yuuri when Yurio acted like himself again. “Yes, yes, gimme a second. My skates won’t tie themselves you know?”

And just like that, they got back to practice. Yurio still feeling a little bit sad that his idol was leaving but glad that he wasn’t leaving him.

* * *

The GPF came faster than they would have liked it to. The podium was taking by Yuuri, Yurio and Phichit, taking gold, silver and bronze, respectively. And, as usual, they had to perform for the gala. Yuuri was all dressed up in a new costume that he and Viktor had designed for his farewell gala and were already waiting by the rink with Phichit. Yurio was supposed to take the ice in a matter of minutes but he was nowhere to be found. He had been acting funny the last couple of months and especially weird since winning silver.

“Where is he?” Yuuri wondered out loud.

“Don’t worry, he is probably getting ready. He wouldn’t miss your last gala!” Viktor reassured him.

“Yeah, I know, but it is unusual of him to be cutting it this close”

Then, as if summoned by the people talking about him, Yurio showed up, his hair braided in an intricated braid that run all the way down to his waist and wearing his team Russia jacket above a pair of blue pants, obviously part of his costume, although Yuuri could have sworn he had seen those pants before. But, as Yurio had come so close to show time, he didn’t have time to talk to him. He waved and, before talking his jacket off, Yurio looked at him with this dead serious expression on his face and said “pay attention Katusdon”.

Yuuri nodded, slightly confused but glad the kid had made it time. As he paid attention to the blonde skater, he couldn’t help but gasp at his choice of attire. Of course the pants looked familiar, the young skater was wearing his blue suit, the one he had used when he broke Viktor’s world record while skating Yuuri!!! On Ice.

Mouth agape, he watched as Yurio took the ice. The voice in the PA system announce his upcoming performance and confirmed what Yuuri was suspecting since he saw the clothes now draped around Yuri’s body.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this year’s GPF silver Medalist Yuri Plisetsky will perform, as a tribute to the retiring gold medalist Yuuri Katsuki, his record breaking program, Yuuri!! On Ice!”

And with that, the nostalgic notes filled the air. Yuuri never forgot a line of that program, he still used it to practice or show off from time to time to the rookies at the rink. But he never expected such a heartwarming parting gift, especially from Yurio. He was crying from the star to the end, Viktor holding him by the shoulders and kissing his hair.

“He wanted to do something you wouldn’t forget. Thank goodness he is only a couple of centimeters taller than you!” he joked as his husband pulled him down for a kiss.

“You helped him?”

“Who else?” he sounded so proud of himself. After all, they had gotten the expected result. “Now go receive him at the gate, he is coming this way!”

Yurio barely had put his skate guards on when Yuuri tackled him to the ground in a hug. They didn’t actually hit the ground as Yurio hold on with all his might to the rink’s barrier.

“So, I take it that you liked it?” Yuri tried to sound casual, but his blush at the hug betrayed his intentions.

Yuuri took a step back, holding the kid he had helped train by the shoulders and taking a deep breath before speaking – more like yelling, actually.

“It was amazing!! Spectacular! The best gift ever!” Yuuri yelled at him, straight in his face, tears of happiness still streaming down his cheeks.

“Good” was all that Yurio could muster before Yuuri hugged him again. Everything had been recorded and uploaded to Instagram by Phichit and Viktor by now, both the performance, Yuuri's the reaction and the hug afterwards.

“You need to take the ice now, you know!” Yurio said, so red in the face that his eyes shone a contrasting shade of green against it.

“Yeah, I know, don’t go anywhere, I’m not done with you!” he teased as he took his own team Japan jacket off, cleaned the tears away and glided over the ice to his starting position.

“You did good” Viktor Whispered to the kid. He didn’t reply, too engrossed in the man about to skate his last goodbye to the competitive world. God, he was going to miss him next to him on the podium.

“If you two ever leave me behind, I’ll hunt you down like when you left for Japan, you hear me?” he mocked threatened the silver haired man.

“We wouldn’t dare!” Viktor swore half-laughing.

And with that, Yurio enjoyed the rest of the performance. Who would have thought five years ago, that he would actually, truly want to spend as much time as he could with these two idiots?

He laughed to himself at the thought and enjoyed the rest of the GPF with two of the people he cared about most in the world (yes, he knew they knew. Still, he would rarely say it out loud).

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
